wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex
Alex is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, he's not a Pro at only 160 and he doubles with Fumiko or Martin, and he is bad at that. In Baseball, he's not a Pro but is good at around 600-700 in skill and has a team of Daisuke, Haru, Naomi, Ashley, Rachel, Lucía, Ren and Yoshi. Alex '''plays in the Baseball teams of Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan and Hayley. He is good in Boxing, his skill is around 900-1000 and he's the Anti-Champion. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball his skill is at least 1136 and is a Pro. He plays with Emma and Nelly. In Table Tennis he is good. His skill level is 795. In Swordplay he is a Pro at skill 1050. He is the sixth worst at Cycling, coming 93rd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Alex is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * You earn his badge for making 25 edits on "Wii Party" articles. However, on My Miis Wiki, you earn his badge for making 5 edits on articles. * His Japanese name is Arekkusu. * In Swordplay Showdown, he is always seen with 1 heart, Level 4 being the only exception to this. * Alex appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 14, 15, 17, 18, 20 * His name is Greek. Gallery AlexDACotQR.JPG|Alex's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. 28- Alex's Team.jpg|Alex's Baseball Team. Alex Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Alex in Swordplay Duel. Alex wm.jpeg|Alex in a Wii Music artwork. 2018-01-14 (3).png 2018-01-14 (15).png|Alex and his teammates Nelly and Emma in Basketball. 2018-02-09 (51).png|Alex in Baseball. IMG_0179.JPG|Alex in Table Tennis. 2018-03-13 (4).png|Alex doubling up with Fumiko in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-28 (23).png 2018-04-04 (4).png|Alex in Boxing. IMG 0573.jpg|Alex in Swap Meet with Eva, Sarah, Midori, Ian, and Sota. Badge-5-3.png|Alex's badge. 153200432006690942594.jpg|Alex as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-21 (1).png|Alex doubling up with Martin in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG_0593.JPG|Alex playing Basketball at Midnight. IMG_0700.JPG|Alex swordfighting at Dusk. Screen_Shot_2015-01-11_at_4.17.05_PM.png|Alex about to play a Table Tennis match. IMG 20180822 113935.jpg IMG_0747.JPG|Alex swordfighting at High Noon. 2018-08-29 (22).png|Alex (left) in Cycling. James, Alex, and Tatsuaki participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png James, Alex, and Tatsuaki participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png James, Alex, and Tatsuaki participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Mike, Shohei, and Alex participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Michael, Sakura, Jackie, David, Abby, Rainer, Alex, Holly, Rachel, Tomoko, Elisa, Ian, and Alisha featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Nelly, Pablo, Silke, Alex, Giovanna, Marco, Jackie, Fumiko, and Naomi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png George, Patrick, Martin, Fritz, Gabriele, Fumiko, Helen, Rin, Daisuke, Abby, Tatsuaki, Alex, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Susana, Marco, Chika, Yoko, Kentaro, Sota, Oscar, Sandra, Akira, and Alex featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Eva, Fumiko, Vincenzo, Andy, Silke, Alex, Elisa, and Gwen featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Takashi, Alisha, Siobhan, Daisuke, Tommy, Hiromasa, Nelly, Holly, Silke, Alex, Steph, Shinnosuke, Akira, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2018-11-08 (33).png Abby, Alex, and Sarah participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Alex, Abby, and Sarah participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Alex, Abby, and Sarah participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Cole, Alex, Chris, and Marisa featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png IMG_20181102_202013.jpg 2018-11-23 (28).png Ashley, Abby, Ursula, Steve, Alex, Martin, and Hayley featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Shohei, and Alex participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Shohei, Alex, and Miguel participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Shohei, Alex, and Miguel participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Shohei, Alex, and Miguel participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Andy, Hiromasa, Ai, Alex, and James featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Mia, Alex, Ryan, and Jessie featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Julie, Matt, Miguel, Alex, Takumi, Siobhan, Giovanna, and Eduardo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Alex as a Pro in Boxing.png Alex and Rainer both wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Alex in Bowling.JPG IMG 1598.jpg Category:Male Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Pink Category:Bronze badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:4 Letters Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Anti-Champions Category:Sometimes Pro Category:Swordplay Pros Category:CPU Category:CPU Mii Category:Black haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Adults Category:Pink Males Category:Basketball Pros Category:Double Pro Category:Three-time Pro